escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
1001 películas que hay que ver antes de morir
1001 películas que hay que ver antes de morir es un libro de referencia de cine editado por Steven Jay Schneider, con ensayos originales sobre cada película, aportados por más de 70 críticos de cine. Es parte de una serie diseñada y producida por Quintessence Editions, una compañía con sede en Londres, y publicada en versiones en inglés por Cassell Illustrated (Reino Unido), ABC Books (la división editorial de Australian Broadcasting Corporation) y Barron's (EE.UU.) La primera edición fue publicada en el año 2003; la edición más reciente se publicó en el año 2015. Los colaboradores incluyen a Adrian Martin, Jonathan Rosenbaum, Richard Peña, David Strattony Margaret Pomeranz. Cada título está acompañado de una breve sinopsis y crítica, algunos con fotografías. Presentado de manera cronológica, la 7ª edición comienza con la película del director Georges Méliès Viaje a la Luna del año 1902 y termina en el año 2016 con la Luz de Luna. El libro ha sido muy popular en Australia, donde fue el séptimo libro de mayor venta en el país durante una semana en abril del año 2004 y fue promovido junto con la presentación de la corporación de radiodifusión australiana de la película especial de televisión llamada My Favourite Film.My Favourite Film , Australian Broadcasting Corporation El libro ha sido publicado en varios idiomas incluyendo inglés, alemán, holandés, sueco, griego, noruego, finlandés, danés, portugués (edición brasileña y portuguesa), rumano, húngaro, francés, español, esloveno, croata, turco, estonio y polaco. Lista De la 7ª edición, publicada en el año 2017. Estadisticas Directores mas Nominados Países mas nominados Colaboradores Jason Solomons, quien escribe columnas de películas para The Observer y The Mail on Sunday, contribuyó con el prólogo del libro; a partir de la edición del "quinto aniversario", más de 70 críticos contribuyeron con ensayos (de hasta 500 palabras) sobre las películas, entre ellos: Geoff Andrew, Linda Badley, Kathryn Bergeron, Garrett Chaffin-Quiway, Roumiana Deltcheva, Nezih Erdogan, Jean-Michel Frodon, Chris Fujiwara, Tom Gunning, Ernest Hardy, Aniko Imre, Kyung Hyun Kim, Frank Lafond, Adrian Martin, Kim Newman, Devin Orgeron, Marsha Orgeron, Richard Peña, Margaret Pomeranz, Jonathan Rosenbaum, David Stratton, Adisakdi Tantimedh, Michael Tapper, Sam Umland, Matt Venne, Ginette Vincendeau, Andy Willis y Josephine Woll. Ediciones * (cover: Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance) in the paperback, a poster montage in the hardcover) * (cover: Gravity) * (cover: Life of Pi) * (cover: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy) * (cover: Black Swan – US / Inception – UK) * (cover: Avatar) * (cover: The Dark Knight) * (cover: Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) * (cover: Return of the Jedi) * (cover: The Shining) * (cover: Psycho / Pulp Fiction) * (cover: Psycho) :Source: WorldCat Véase también * 1001 videojuegos a los que hay que jugar antes de morir * 1001 discos que hay que escuchar antes de morir Referencias Lecturas Adicionales * * * * Enlaces externos * 1001 Movies You Must See Before You Die from Barron's Educational Series, with A Peek Inside (ten sample essays from the book) Categoría:Libros de 2003 Categoría:Libros de Reino Unido